The Fifth Quarter Quell : The Bloodiest Games Ever
by BecauseofKillianJones
Summary: " To remind the Districts that not even the strongest bonds among them can be broken by The Capitol,each District will have to send tributes related to each other in anyway,brother and sister,mother and father,lovers and so on." When the Bloodiest Games arrive with 48 tributes,will Family's make their bonds last? SYOT OPEN
1. The Reading Of The Card

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the 125th Annual Hunger Games! This is my first story and SYOT.I really hope that people will like this story . I'm trying my best to make this story a special one and hopefully get sequels from it.

Disclaimer:I do not own the Hunger Games,Suzanne Collins I did Prim,Rue ,Finnick,Cato and Clove would still be alive.

**Prologue: The Fifth Quarter Quell Announcement**

**June 12th,3245**

**The President's Mansion,The Capitol,Panem**

The crowd was loud at President Hayner and couldn't wait to find out the big twist of the Fifth Quarter Quell also know as the 125th Annual Hunger the Districts,mothers hold their daughters tightly,brothers hold the hands of their sisters and twins think of a way to change places if their reaped.

The crowd began to quiet down as an forty-seven average bald man walks to the podium and introduces himself as President Baxterions Hayner.

"Good evening,Panem!" President Hayner announces " I know that you all are anxious to hear the change for the Fifth Quarter Quell so let's not keep you wanting!"

A young boy no older than twelve walks into the stage holding the sacred box.

" Thank you" President Hayner says as he takes the box way from the quickly noods and walks way from the that,President Hayner opens the box ,which contained the Quarter Quell cards and takes the one with the number 125 on it.

The president quickly starts to read :

" **_To remind the Districts that not even the strongest bonds among them can be broken by The Capitol,each District will have to send tributes related to each other in anyway,brother and sister,mother and father,lovers and so on._**

" Oh that will be intersting!I will make sure everyone involved in the Games will make this Quarter Quell ,the bloodiest games the reapings next week,have a great evening,Panem! Oh and May The Odds be ever in your favour! "President Hayner said as he walked of the stage and smiled to himself.

A/N:The form is in my profile submit**_ only by PM_** and each author can submit up to 2 District 3 male and female are already taken by Me.

So yeah,Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds be Ever In Your Favour.

-Bianca


	2. Everything has changed

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the tributes! As I got a lot of tributes yesterday I decided to do something with you like I will post the ones that are missing.I will still do the reapings when I have all the tributes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Collins does.

A Introduction to the tributes

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now

Know something now I didn't before

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just want to know you better know you better

Know you better now

I just want to know you better know you better

Know you better now

I just want to know you better know you better

Know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you

Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran-Everything has changed

District 1

The PepperJay-James House Hold.

The Romantic

"Anya!" Joey called up the stairs, to his wife "Anya, bring Kit-Kat down here, it's starting!"

"Coming!" she replied carring their two-year-old daugther. "Love you" she whispered, picking him on the cheek. It seemed only yesterday that she had met him, the beautiful boy with the grey eyes and the white-blond hair. She became his friend in that second and started to have romantic feeling for him as they grew up but it wasn't until they were both seventeen that they started dating. She tucked a strand of long, blond hair and sighed. Twelve years on, and they were married with two little girls, Lucy which they called Pepper and Katherine which went by Kit or Kit-Kat.

The first thing Anya saw was President Hayner, going on about Quells.

"No!" Her head julted up.

"What? What is it Joey?"

"They're sending people related to each other to the arena. Ages 10 to 50!"

"It means, that any of us could go in. I don't want to leave you and the girls!" Anya sayed.

"I know love, I know." Joey said, kissing the top of her head and hugging her close.

District 3

The Migon House Hold

The Butterfly and The Singer

Jocileya sighed opening the door to her husband's house. She heard the melody and his voice the second she opened the door. Joc went to straight to their room, without making any noice, careful not to disturb him. She looked at her daughter's room and smiled, seeing her sleeping stopped at her husband's room and closed her eyes , the sound of the rain outside with the new melody was refreshing:

Said I'd never leave her

Cause our hands fit like my T-shirt

Tongue tied over three words, cursed

Running over thoughts that made my feet hurt

Body's intertwined with her lips.

Now she's feeling so low since she went solo

Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo

And it's no joke to me

So can we do it all over again

If you're pretending from the start like this,

With a tight grip, then my kiss

Can mend your broken heart

I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts

That might fit like this

And I will give you all my heart

So we can start it all over again

Can we take the same road two days in the same clothes

And I know just what she'll say if I make all this pain go

Can we stop this for a minute

You know, I can tell that your heart isn't in it or with it

Tell me with your mind, body and spirit

I can make your tears fall down

Like the showers that are British

Whether we're together or apart

We can both remove the masks

And admit we regret it from the start

If you're pretending from the start like this,

With a tight grip, then my kiss

Can mend your broken heart

I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts

That might fit like this

And I will give you all my heart

So we can start it all over again

(One DIrection-Over Again)

"Hi there Butterfly, I didn't saw you there" Laércio said, standing up and kissing her on the nose.

"Of course you didn't, when you are in your music nothing can distract you"

"Only one thing. You" He smirked.

Joc laughed, looking up at his sea blue eyes. "A new one?" she said. "You only do new ones when you're anxious about something, Laé. I know you, what is it?"

"It's the reaping, darling. We could go in with Lilac or Daniel. They're so young, Joc... I..." Laé stopped talking and closed his eyes.

"Shh. It's okay. They're going to be okay. There are other people in the district." She said, kissing him led her into the bed, kissing deeply and laughing amoung the way.

District 4

The " Pirate" and "The Princess"

Bibi Vance woke up, feeling the hot sun on her back. She turned around, her arms looking for a warm body finding only empty sheets. She got out of the bed, remembering what was going on today, right. The reading of the card for the Fifth Quarter Quell. Personally, she always hated the Games and The Capitol. Her great-great grandfather won and her mother got her into the Academy but it was of no use. She only cared about one thing, the sea. The beautiful blue sea, sometimes she got out of her house at night only to watch the sea.

Bibi sighed, putting on a beautiful blue dress and greek sandals and went downstairs, expecting to find her husband, Killian, making breakfast. Instead of him, there was a note:

"I'm at the ship waiting for you, princess. Love, Kil." Bianca brought the paper to her nose and sighed, it smelled just like him, looked down at her stomach and touched the small bump. Bibi closed the door and went straight to the place where Killian's ship was. Bibi saw her husband at the wheel, his black hair messy with the wind and his blue eyes focused. She went behind and embraced him.

"Guess who it is, pirate." She said, laughing.

"Who else besides my beautiful princess?" Killian turned around and kissed her."Hi there, Captain!" Bibi said after their kissed ended.

"How is our little one?"

"She's 're fine. The reading of the card is starting." He picked her up into his arms and got out of the ship. "Well, then let's not keep them waiting!"

District 5

The Brother and The Sister

"June!Michael!" Mr. Harrinson shouted to his children. "Breakfast is ready!"

June, a seventeen year old girl with strawberry blond hair and crystal blue eyes and her brother, Michael, got down from their rooms and kissed their mother and father on the cheek. gave them a plate with a baked loaf of bread and milk from their goat. They quickly started eating.

"What's the rush, darlings?" Mrs Harrinson asked.

"It's the reading of the card, mom. We need to be watching" Michael said.

"It's been a year since she..she ." said, started crying a little.

"Since they killed her." said thoughtly.

"Let's go watch the reading of the card" June said and they quickly gathered around the TV.

June sighed as she watched President Hayner talk about the Quells. She didn't remembered about them so she closed her eyes for a while.

"June?It's starting" Michael said and her head julted up in time to hear the change for the Quarter Quell:

" To remind the Districts that even the strongest bonds among them can be broken by The Capitol, each District will have to send tributes related to each other in anyway, brother and sister, mother and father, lovers and so on. Ages 10 to 50"

"NO!" screamed. "I already lost Thea, I'm not letting you go" She said hugging her children close. June closed her eyes, she had a really bad feeling about it.


	3. Let Her Go

A/N: Hello beautiful people XD As I got new tributes yesterday, I decided to do the first part of the reapings and I'm really anxious to start this story, so I'm doing it.I hope you guys like it nad leave a review about !

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow

Only know your love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know your love her when you've let her go

And you let her go

Passenger-Let Her Go

Reaping Day

June 19,3245

District 1,Panem

It is a cold morning in District 1. Since the district itself is usually rather warm, some have chosen to take this as a bad omen of kinds and were rather worried about the reaping that was to happen later that day.

Blake James was not one of them.

He was more worried about not being about to volunteer later day. Alyssa and Eric James were peacekeepers and had trained Blake from a young age. He was sure he could win well, it was in his blood. Blake opened the gift his mother and father had left him early that day. He smirked as he saw it, a silver ring with the family crest, he puted it on quickly.

Blake looked outside the window and got more anxious, today was his day and nothing could torn him down. He dressed , a pair of nicely pressed khakis and a dressed shirt. He was already late for the reapings so he ate breakfast quickly and runned to the square.

Over on the other side on town, Anastasia PepperJay, her husband Josiah and their two daughters, Lucy and Katherine are walking towards the square, a worried look on her face. She as well as her husband could be reaped to go together to the games or worse with their daughters. She saw her friend Caroline and walked to her.

"Hello Caroline!Are you going to volunteer today?" Anya asked as she got to her side.

"No, of course not. I have two children to take care of. Besides my take for the Games is over by now." Caroline said as she tucked a straight of black hair behind her ear.

"Right" Anya said as the District Escort started talking.

Blake waits in the crowd, amongst a pack of other twelve years old. His lips are pursed in disapproval of the wait, and holds his fingers together. Of course he loves The Hunger Games but he hates to hear the same talk every year and ...

"Ladies first!" Blake's head titls up to hear the name of his fellow tributes.

"The female tribute and her fellow loved one for the Fifth Quarter Quell is ... Anastasia James-PepperJay and her daughter, Katherine PepperJay! Come up ladies! Come up!"

Oh no. Blake cursed in his head. His older sister and his two year old niece. Well, there was only one thing he could do.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE FOR KATHERINE PEPPERJAY!" Blake screamed as loud as he could, running to the stage. He watched his brother-in-law, Josiah pick a crying Katherine from the stage and his sister looked at him whispering a thank you.

"Oh a volunteer! What's your name, dear?" the escort asked.

"Blake James, Anastasia PepperJay's brother and the Winner of the Fifth Quarter Quell!" Blake announced to the crowd and smirked at the ladies.

"DIstrict 1 were they are, the first pair of tributes for The Fifth Quarter Quell: Anastasia PepperJay and her brother Blake James!"

District 3

Jocileya Migon sits in her daugter's room, watching her play with the brown teddy bear her father managed to buy her, after a good day at his family's library. Lilac Migon walked to her mother and gave her the teddy bear.

"What do you want me to do with this, Li? Come here, sweetheart." Joc said, pulling her daughter to her lap. "You know, what's happenning today, baby?"

"It's the reaping, mama." Lilac said, playing with one of her mother's curls.

"That it is, baby. Look if Mama and Dada have to go way, if have to promise me that you will be good to aunt Sav and uncle Hunter, 'kay baby?"

"Mama, I don't want you to go away." Lilac said, tears playing in her eyes.

"Li, sweetheart, you know that Mama and Dada love you, baby no matter what?"

"I know mama. I love you too." Joc kissed her daughter's cheek. Since she chosed Laércio and the little he had to give her, only love, instead of marrying her father's commarade and peacekeeper's son, Vladimir Londren, her life had become a life of hapiness and love, lots of love, but also of fear. When she choosed Lae and their family, her father made the threat to make sure that her or/and Laércio would be reaped to the Games and die in there. When they became 19, she felt more safe but now with this Quell... They could go into the Games with their daughter. She just hoped that luck was on their side.

Laércio Migon organized the remaining books at his family's library and sighed, it was almost time for the reaping. He hated to think that in two hours four people, probably people that he knew, would be in their way to the Capitol to their deaths. Laércio hated the Games, he always did since he has a little child.

He got out of the library and closed it, walking to the square. He saw his wife, Joc and their daughter, Lilac walking hand- on-hand. He quickly got behind Joc and embraced her. She turned behind and kissed him.

"Hi there, handsome husband. How are you?" Joc asked as Laé tucked a curl of brown hair behind her hear.

"Anxious. I wrote two more songs this morning."

"Oh really? I can't wait to hear them when we get home, BooBear"

"Oh yes, Butterfly?" Laércio said kissing her one last time and spinning their daughter in his arms.

"I will see you later baby." He said, walking to the male section.

Laércio walked to the male section to the side of his brother-in-law, Hunter. The District Escort went on and on about the Hunger Games and then walked to the female section.

"Ladies first!" Not Joc, Laércio repeated in his head, Not Joc, Not Joc...

"The female tribute and their loved one are... Jocileya Migon and her husband Laércio Migon! Where are you Mr. and Mrs. Migon?"

Laércio freazed in his place. It was like every muscle in his body froze, the males quickly made a way for him to get to the stage. Laércio walked to the stage with a emotionless face.

"There you are dear!" The escort said as Laércio arrived at the stage.

"District where they are! The first pair of tributes for the FIfth Quarter Quell: Jocileya and Laércio Migon!" Laércio took Joc's hand in his, thanking God that at least they were together.

District 4

Bianca Vance sat in beach watching the sea. She was worried, really worried. Not for herself but of course she always had that trait, she worried more for the others than that for herself.

Bianca quickly listed the people she had to worry about in her head: Killian, Killian's brother, Kai, her sister Agatha, her mother and father and her child.

Bibi smiled at the thought of her child and touched the small bump on her stomach. And in last place, herself. She checked her watch and sighed, the reaping would start in half and hour. She walked home and met up with Killian.

"Hey love!" Killian kissed her as soon as he saw her.

"Hey there, pirate!"

"Shall we get going, my princess?" He took her hand and they quicky walked to the square.

Killian separated with Bianca as they got to the square. He met his brother, Kai and touched him at the back.

"Hey there, little bro? How are you?" Killian asked him

"I'm good. How are you? How's Bianca?"

"We're fine." Killian said, thinking. Kai and him had always been really close, since their mother died and their father left them at the Community Home. Well, it's been a while since that.

The District Escort, introduced herself and started talking:

"Ladies first, as usual!"

"The female tribute and their loved one are... Bianca Vance and her brother-in-law, Kai Vance!"

Killian cursed in his head. At the escort and at the Capitol. Not the three people he cares about most in the world, that's it if you count their unborn child. Not his Bibi.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE FOR KAI VANCE!" Killian shouted as he runned to the stage.

"Well, well. What's your name, dear?"

"Killian Vance. I'm Bianca's husband." He whispered

"Very well then! Ladies and Gentleman, the first pair of tributes for the Fifth Quarter Quell: Bianca and Killian Vance!"

District 5

June Harrinson woke up screaming that day. Of course. Reaping Day, seven years ago her best friend, her beloved sister Thea had been taken away from them by The Capitol. That was way June had nightmares every night. In her dreams she watched her dear sister being killed in every way. June got dressed with a navy blue high low dress with short sleeves and some slippers. Simple but beautiful. That's how she liked to dress. June pullled her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs.

Her brother, Michael and their mother and father were already there, eating breakfast. June looked at her plate and sighed, it was the same thing every reaping day, a loaf of bread and milk from their goat. Actually it was Thea's goat. They just took care of it after she was... gone. June kissed her mother and father on the cheek and touched her brother on the back.

"You're not going to volunteer, right June? Michael?" asked after a little time in silence.

"Of course not, dad! We never trained, we would be the first to die in those Games" Michael said as he finished his breakfast. "Look mom, dad I will see you later, I'm going to met Logan" Michael said

"I will go with you, I have to met Irene." June and Michael kissed their mother and father goodbye and went to met their friends, in hopes that they would be back soon.

As soon as they got to the square, Michael kissed June on the cheek:

"Good luck, sis. Just think that we will back at home soon."

" 'kay. See you soon, Michael." June said, walking towards the female section. Michael walked to the male section next to his friend, Logan which was Irene's twin brother.

"Good luck, Mike." Logan said, givin him a smile.

"Yeah, good luck to you too Logan" And with that the escort walked into the stage, introduced herself and went to the girl's reaping ball. "Ladies first!"

" Our lucky young lady is... June Harrinson! June's loved is... her brother, Michael Harrinson! Come up dears!" Michael couldn't breath, he couldn't speak and he couldn't move. He watched his sister walk to the stage with a emotionless face, he had to do the same. Michael put on a cold face yet worried and shocked and walked to the stage bravely.

"Ladies and Gentleman, here they are: June Harrinson and her brother Michael Harrinson! Your first tributes for the 125th Hunger Games!

District 6

The sun started to rise in District 6. Some people were worried, of course it was reaping day. Peacekeepers walked around the town, checking if everything was ready for the reaping. On the Community Home, the most poor place in District 6, some children were already woken, some were not.

Theodora Harrinson woke up with her surrogate sister, Lillia Lockhart screaming.

"It's okay, Lia. It's okay." Theodora said as she kissed Lillia's head and hugged her close.

"It was me, Theodora. They picked me and I died." Lillia said between sobbs.

"They're not going to pick you, Lia. Don't worry. We'll be okay." Theodora smiled at her and hugged her. "I love you, Lia. See you later." Thea said and got dressed with a black skirt ending about half way down her calves , a white blouse and black flats. Then, she got something of a wooden box that she kept next to her pilllow. She took the pearl pin out and looked at it for a second. Tears almost came to her eyes, as she remembered June, Michael and their parents. June and Michael must be so grew up. She just wished them luck on this day. She pulled her hair on a french braid and put the pin holding it.

Theodora got out of The Commuity Home and walked to the square, eating wild strawberries, she caught in the florest.

Lillia Lockhart quickly got dressed as her sister got out. She dressed an outfit quite similar to Theodora's and got out. She walked to the square and went to the fifteen-year old section, Lillia saw Theodora on the seventeen-year-old section and smiled.

The District Escort walked into the stage and introduced herself:

"Good evening, District 6! I'm Purple Glitter and I will be your Escort for the 125th Hunger Games!" She smiled. Nobody in the DIstrict did.

"Now it's time to choose our tributes for the Fifth Quarter Quell. Ladies first!" She pulled a name from the reaping ball. Lillia closed her eyes and breathed.

"Our young lady and the person going to the Games with her, shall be... Theodora Harrinson and her surrogate sister , Lillia Lockhart! Let's have a round of applauses for them!" No one in the District clapped and everyone looked at Theodora and Lillia with pity. She got to the stage, hoping it wouldn't be the last time she looked at the people of her District.

District 8

It was a cold morning in District 8. Usually the district was cold so that was no different. Expect for one thing, today was reaping day. Four young woman and man would leave the District probably to never come back.

That's why in the rebels hideout Lena Hanran pulled her children, Lola and Hunter, close. She didn't want to leave for the reapings but they needed to go either way the Capitol would find them here. Hunter Hanran was the first to wake up. Hunter had light blonde hair with red highlights and azure blue eyes, some people in the rebel camp said that Hunter looked a lot like his father, Aden, which he never got to meet. Some said that he was more like his mother having her blonde hair and his father's eyes. Hunter,Lena and Lola got out of their tent and quickly eat their breakfast.

"Why do we need to go to the reapings, " Hunter asked Miss Pikes. Morgan Pikes was the leader of the rebels since Hunter's father died in the 112th Hunger Games. Morgan sat next to Hunter:

"Because if you don't go, the Capitol will find us here, Hunter and then we would be dead." Morgan said, smiling at Hunter.

"Okay, I understand, Mrs. Pikes." Hunter said and kissed his forehead. "i'm glad you do Hunter. Good luck to you and Lola at the reapings.

"Thank you " Hunter said as he, his mother and Lola left the rebels camp to go to the reapings.

When they got to the square, Hunter kneeled at the side of sister:

"Listen Lola, I have to go to that side along with the boys but you have to stay here with the girls, 'kay? As long as they don't call your name, you will be fine. At the end of the reapings, I will come to pick you up, ok? I love you Lola." Hunter said, kissing his twin sister's cheek.

"I love you too, Hunter" Lola said as Hunter walked to the male section. The District Escort introduced herself, Lola thought that woman was strange, with that clothes and purple hair. The escort called a boy and girl to the stage and introduced them. Lola didn't catched the names.

"Now for the Males!" The escort walked to the male's reaping ball.

"Our lucky lad will be... Hunter Hanran and his sister, Logan Hanran! Come up you two!"

Lola watched her brother walk to the stage and she quickly ran over to him. Afraid of what was going to happen.

District 12

Despite being early in the morning some people in District 12 were already waken. Some making breakfast and others worrying about their children, that could be reaped. In the Seam, everyone was already wake.

Astrid Layen was one of them. The seventeen-year-old girl with black and green eyes couldn't stop thinking about the reaping. She was born on The Seam so she was able to enjoy the simple things. One of them was the sun rising now. Astrid looked outside and smiled. One of the little things she enjoyed the most was watching the sun rise.

Suddenly, she heard a knock in the door. "Astrid! Breakfast is ready!" called her brother, Jasper.

"Coming!" She quickly dressed, a grey, velvet dress and worn out leather boots. Astrid went downstairs to see her brother,Jasper eating breakfast.

"Where are mom and dad?" Astrid asked, kissing her brother's cheek.

"They had some thing to do. But they left these." Jasper said, touching the cheese, the milk from their goat, a loaf of bread and strawberries. After all, today was a special quickly ate a loaf of bread with cheese, milk and some strawberries. She stod up.

"I will see you later, Jasper. Good luck.

"Yeah, good luck to you too sis." She putted some strawberries in her pack and walked out of home.

Jasper Layen walked to the District 12 square, going agaisnt someone.

"Watch out man!" He looked up to see his friend, Cory.

"Hey there, Jazz." Cory looked rather sad.

"What's wrong, Cory?" Jasper asked.

"My sister... she told me she wants to volunteer. She is going to die, Jazz!"

"Calm down, Cory. She will be fine. Let's go." Jasper said walking to the square.

The District Escort introduced herself as Lilithy Riddleon. Strange name but the people from the Capitol were weird.

"Ladies first!" The escort called a girl and boy to the stage. Jasper was sure he knew them but wasn't sure from here.

"Now for the Males! The lucky young man will be... Jasper Layen and his sister Astrid Layen! Come up dears!" Jasper felt Cory touch his back. He looked at him with an "I'm sorry" look. Jasper arrived at the stage at the same time as his siter.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Jasper and Astrid Layen!"

A/N: And this is it. The first part of tributes, now I have some questions for you guys:

-Which tribute stood out to you? Right now,who's in your top 5 favorite?

-How was my writing this chapter?

Also, I have a poll on my profile to vote for your favorite tribute, please go there and vote.

Thanks :)

-Bianca


End file.
